The Line Between Friendship and Romance
by sheaflower98
Summary: The sequel to 'The Line Between Bravery and Stupidity', in which Bunga has been hurt, and Kion feels as though it's his own fault. Meanwhile Bunga is thinking again, and ends up telling Kion his secret a little early... / Oneshot / Honey Lion *aka Kion/Bunga* Fluff


The Line Between Friendship and Romance

 **Ta-da! The long awaited sequel to 'The Line Between Bravery and Stupidity'! Well, I mean, it hasn't been that long, but... Shut up.**

 **I do not own The Lion Guard.**

Ono watched over Kion as he paced restlessly outside the Lion Guard lair. Fuli and Beshte were there as well, though they weren't focused on Kion as much as they were worried for Bunga.

"It's my fault" Kion said yet again, his voice desperate and regretful.

"It's not your fault, Kion. I should have saw Janja sneaking up on-"

"But you weren't looking for him, Ono! Because _I_ told you to try and find Cheezi and Chungu first, so it _is_ my fault!" Kion snapped back. Ono only sighed.

"Kion, it's not your fault or Ono's. And anyway, Bunga's going to be fine" Beshte said. It was true that Bunga hadn't lost any vital limbs or anything, so more than likely he would be just fine. That didn't seem to calm Kion down, though.

Rafiki came out, and Kion immediately ran into the lair without even hearing what he was going to say.

"He wasn't even that worried when you got hurt, Ono" Fuli mentioned. Granted, dirt in an eye wasn't as bad as getting bitten by a hyena, but still. They all got the feeling that Kion cared for Bunga more than he really realized.

The rest of the guard followed their leader, and saw Kion staring with forlorn eyes at Bunga, who had some leaves wrapped around his arm. Bunga seemed to be somewhat pleased at the attention, but he still attempted to assure Kion that he was just fine.

"Really, Kion, it doesn't even hurt anymore-"

"I'm sorry, Bunga. If I had told Ono to focus on finding Janja..." Kion trailed off. Bunga just rolled his eyes, and used the arm that wasn't hurt to pat Kion on his head.

"How are you, Bunga?" Fuli asked.

"Like I was trying to tell Kion, I'm fine. My arm doesn't even hurt anymore" Bunga said with a carefree smile. Kion didn't leave Bunga's side. He just laid down next to him, staring at him with concern. Bunga just rolled his eyes but didn't protest.

"We're going to go patrol, guys. We'll see you later" Ono said, none of them doubting that Kion would be staying at Bunga's side. Sure enough, Kion didn't protest or move to stand, and Bunga just gave Kion a worried look, but didn't speak.

They left, leaving the lion and honey badger alone. Silence fell over them.

"Why don't you go with them?" Bunga asked, looking to the entrance of the lair. Kion shook his head, wordlessly moving closer and laying his head on Bunga's lap.

Bunga recalled his conversation with Ono. He hadn't listed Kion not returning his feelings on his list of reasons, and Ono hadn't mentioned it. Of course, Ono wouldn't have even brought up the subject if he thought Kion didn't return them, anyway.

He'd promised to wait until they were older, until he was sure that his feelings wouldn't change. But on the other hand, what if he was just telling himself that to delay the possibility of all those bad things happening? Not getting to hang out with Kion, not being on the Lion Guard... He wouldn't be surprised if that was his true reason, actually.

"When did I start thinking so much?" Bunga whined, and Kion glanced up at him, not moving his head.

"What're you thinking about?" he asked, his voice still sad, but now a bit curious.

"A lot of things... Dunno if I should say" Bunga mumbled. He didn't like thinking this much, it didn't suit him. Kion went quiet, not pushing Bunga to tell him what was wrong.

"I think I love you" Bunga blurted suddenly. Kion lifted his head then, looking at the honey badger in confusion. Bunga swore that if it wasn't for his fur, his face would be bright red.

Suddenly, Kion leaned over gave a quick lick to Bunga's cheek, causing Bunga to let out a squeak.

"I love you too. And I'm sorry about your arm"

"It's okay, Kion. I promise" Bunga said, letting out a soft laugh. Kion laid his head back down on Bunga's lap, and Bunga leaned against the wall behind him. He absentmindedly ran his claws through Kion's fur as he started to fall asleep, and Kion purred softly as he too started to sleep.

* * *

"Aren't they cute together?" Beshte said with a smile, looking at Kion and Bunga. Fuli hummed in agreement, and Ono didn't reply at all, watching their friends carefully.

They seemed happier somehow, he realized. He allowed a small smile to cross his beak when he put the pieces together.

"Yeah, they are cute together" he finally said, the words having a different meaning than when Beshte had said it. None of them picked up on it though, as they went off to do their own things, leaving Kion and Bunga to rest.


End file.
